CMOS image sensors have been widely used in various products such as cell phones, tablet computers, security monitoring systems and the like. In many applications such as industrial camera, machine vision and the like, it needs to capture the objects moving at high speed without distortion, due to the high speed motion of the object and the requirements of image recognition algorithm. Traditional CMOS image sensors with rolling shutter, which read progressively, can generate Jell-O effect on objects moving at high speed and the image may be distorted, and therefore, it is required to use a global shutter.
Advantageously, the present invention provides a solution that can solve this problem.